


Love Me Like You

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, His friends aren't BTS members, Holly and Gureum are mentioned, Insecure Jeon Jungkook, Jungkook's friends aren't very nice, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Good at Feelings, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, References to Religion, Some references to sex, Strangers to Lovers, The other members are only referenced briefly, Video Editor Jeon Jungkook, but only briefly, letter format, penpals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: A penpal project pairs up Yoongi with Jeongguk after Jeongguk's original penpal drops out. Who would have thought several letters and several months could lead to something neither of them had been expecting?I’d say I have a little crush on you now, but tbh, I already kinda did.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130
Collections: from me to you : letters from sea





	Love Me Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [YouAreMe_IAmYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMe_IAmYou/pseuds/YouAreMe_IAmYou) in the [letterstosea](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/letterstosea) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hey, new penpal here.  
> I'm sorry that your original one dropped out so suddenly but at least that means we're an even number now in this project.  
> Anyway. I'm Min Yoongi, 28. I make music. I'm pretty good at writing lyrics but apparently not letters...  
> Well, it's nice to meet you. I look forward to hearing from you. Or reading from you, I suppose.

Hey, new penpal here.

I'm sorry that your original one dropped out so suddenly but at least that means we're an even number now in this project.

Anyway. I'm Min Yoongi, 28. I make music. I'm pretty good at writing lyrics but apparently not letters…

Well, it's nice to meet you. I look forward to hearing from you. Or reading from you, I suppose.

Yoongi

Hi new penpal!

It's nice to meet you! My name is Jeon Jeongguk and I'm 24 years old and male. My friends say I'm not that interesting, but here's a little bit about me:

× I'm a video editor  
× I like to sing and dance  
× I love video games  
× I love animals, they're the purest creatures on this earth  
× I go to the gym kind of often  
× I'm learning English  
× I'm not bad at drawing  
× I’ve lived in Busan basically all my life  
× Countryside is best  
× Tattoos  
× Iron Man  
× Food  
× Idk there might be more

How come you joined the project? I did it because my friends told me it would be a good way to get me to talk to people. Even though I'm talking to a screen, ha. And what kind of music do you make?

Ttyl!

JK

Hey again, Jeongguk/JK (I'm not sure what to call you?)

You sound interesting to me, I don't know why your friends would disagree. Not sure what you meant by the random words at the end. I'm guessing you like Iron Man and food, but tattoos? Do you like them, have them?

I have a dog named Holly and he's the best thing in my life apart from music, so I understand what you mean about animals. What kind of videos do you edit, and what kind of singing and dancing do you do?

I mainly produce hip hop, but other styles too. At the moment I'm working on a collaboration I'm excited about; I could tell you where to find it when it's done, if you're interested.

No offence, but your friends don't sound the nicest. Then again, I'm basing this on the two things you told me, so I might be wrong. For me, I joined because it's a good way to expand your horizon: it forces you to talk to someone you might have otherwise never interacted with. You live in Busan, I live in Seoul (originally from Daegu), you're four years younger than I am and you frequent the gym - chances are we would have never met. Now you can teach me things, directly and indirectly, no one else in my life can. And hopefully I can do the same for you.

Not sure what else to say… At least I did better this time?

Take care.

Yoongi

Morning!

I'm writing this at 4am. Was up most of the night finishing this edit. I edit YouTube videos, but I've done some amateur films and I make my own videos too, centred around my friends and family and stuff. They are good friends, I think, they just want me to be more extroverted.

Oh, and you can call me whichever! JK is a nickname.

Ok, I should answer in order: I like tattoos, yes, but I have them too. One sleeve, working on another, a back piece, one on my chest, my ribs, and I'm thinking of getting one on my thigh. Might be too much, lol. Big fan of Iron Man, love food a lot.

Tell me more about Holly!! What kind of dog is he? How old is he? What does he love most?

I sing lots of pop songs, but I like a lot, tbh. Just at home or at noraebang. I know girl group dances. And some boy group dances. Nothing special. Your work sounds cool, please send me a link when you're done!! Is the collab with someone I'd know??

Your reason for joining is better lol. I hadn’t thought of it that way but I like it. But… not a gym fan, huh?

Ah, I don't know what else to say… What's Seoul like? Is it very different from Daegu? I have a friend from there, he's really nice. Ok, not really a friend, but we play Overwatch together sometimes and chat.

I'm gonna sleep now. See you!

JK

Jeongguk,

Take it from another night owl: don't make it a habit to work till dawn. Trust me. Your work sounds interesting. If you have any videos you don't mind sharing, I'd like to see them, though I admit I don't know much about video editing.

Introverts are just as valid as extroverts, and vice versa. I hope you know that.

A thigh tattoo sounds hot. If you want one, get it.

Holly is a brown toy poodle and he's my baby. He's four years old and loves to sleep, just like his daddy. I could send you pictures of him?

I don't know any dances, so I'm impressed already. As for singing: I've worked with singers who were new to it after only ever singing at home, so for all I know, you're greatly underestimating yourself.

You probably do know the artist I'm working with, but I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that.

Any reason is valid, Jeongguk. If you want to talk to more people, that's cool. It's not even that different from my reason, to be honest. And I don't mind the gym, I just don't go too often; I tend to get distracted by work.

Hm… Seoul's alright. Definitely not like Daegu, I can tell you that much. Seoul is always alive, which can be helpful if you're up late (or early, as the case may be), and it has a lot in general. More opportunities, too, in my case. I do like it here, but if you prefer the countryside, I'm not sure how you'd feel about it.

And of course your friend is nice, Daegu has the best people.

How’s Busan? I have this image of people surfing and chilling on the beach, but that might be too stereotypical.

Oh, and you can call me hyung, if you want.

Yoongi

Yoongi hyung!

Look for Golden Closet Film online, I have a website and a YouTube channel of my own. Ah, don’t expect too much…

I don’t know about hot, ha. But thanks. Do you have any tattoos? Or do you want any at all?

He sounds so cute, please send me pics!! (Daddy??)

You’re too nice lol. But thanks! And yeah, I think for me Seoul might be alright for a trip, but maybe not so much for living there. I don’t know though. I wouldn’t mind visiting one day. I really love Busan, where I DON’T surf but I do go to the beach. Can’t really imagine not living near the water.

Sorry I’m so bad at keeping the conversation going. I googled things to ask your penpal and I guess I’ll start with this one: do you believe in god, ghosts, aliens, magic? For me: no, yes, yes, no but I wish I did.

JK

Jeongguk.

I knew you were underselling yourself, because your videos are amazing. I’d ask you to edit for me, no lie, and I even showed some of them to my friends - who completely agree. You’re incredibly talented, Jeongguk, it makes me think you’re selling yourself short regarding your singing and dancing as well. However, I don’t want to force you to see your hobbies as anything other than they are, so I’ll focus on the editing instead.

And in return, I’ll tell you I’ve produced solo music under the name Agust D. Don’t feel like you need to check me out, but now you can if you want to. It’s only fair.

No, I don’t have any tattoos and I’m not sure I want any either. Sometimes I do think of getting one, but I doubt I’m the kind of person who suits them. Or perhaps I worry I’ll regret them later on.

That’s right, I’m Holly’s daddy. One of my friends has told me it’s the only kind of daddy I am; not sure how to feel about that. I sent you some pictures of him and a few of Seoul (a day in my life, if you will). Maybe you could do the same in Busan? It used to be pretty popular online and I find it a great way to learn more about a person. You even get to see more mundane things, like their walk to work (I wrote down explanations on the back).

If you do ever decide to visit, let me know. I could give you some recommendations or, if we get along well enough, we could meet up. And you could do the same if I ever went to Busan, maybe? No pressure!

God: no. I can believe in a higher power, but more in the sense of energy than in the sense of a god. Some people describe God as being nothing more than energy, so if we're going by that definition, I suppose I should say yes. The stars are God, the grass beneath our feet is God, but it's universal rather than individual. I believe fate exists, but we can choose different paths and therefore nothing is truly predetermined.

Ghosts: undecided. Again, it comes down to energy. Although I do believe that there can be residual energy when someone has passed away, worse depending on how many people did and/or how, I’m not sure I believe in ghosts as such.

Aliens: yes. It would be extremely arrogant to assume that in an infinite universe that we barely know a fraction of, only Earth has life.

Magic: no. It would be nice if it did and there might be moments that feel like magic, but no.

I had a look on Google too and after much deliberation, I have decided to ask the following: what’s the most adventurous thing you’ve ever done? Mine is moving to Seoul. I moved on my own when I was younger and at times I struggled between paying for food or paying for bus fare. (My family is supportive now, but they were worried about me doing badly and I was stubborn.)

Yoongi

Hi hyung!

Your answers put me to shame, haha. I agree with them, although I’m not undecided on ghosts at all. And thank you!! for your answer on aliens!! My friends are adamant they’re fake and they never listen to me when I disagree. As for your question… I spent a few months in LA when I was around fourteen, fifteen years old, to improve my dancing. That was my biggest adventure. It made me realise cities aren’t my thing, but it was fun! It taught me a lot. Yours sounds much harder.. I’m happy it all worked out.

Thank you, but my videos aren’t nearly as good as your songs. You’re amazing, hyung, truly! And your voice!! I’ve been listening to your songs on repeat ever since I read your letter and I’ll probably keep on listening after sending this one. Thank you for being willing to share them with me!

Everyone suits tattoos, imho. Some people do regret them later on, but most are fine with them or get them covered up if they do change their mind on them later on. Or get them removed, but if I decided I didn’t like one anymore, I think I’d prefer to get another one to cover it.

Holly is so cute!!! Omg, what a sweet little thing, please send me Holly pics every time! I liked your Seoul pictures too, I like your studio. Sorry mine aren’t that interesting, but I included some of the beach so you could see the lack of surfers. I’d love to show you around if you ever came here and thank you for offering to do that for me, I might take you up on that one day.

Not sure how to respond to the daddy comment lol… If it helps, I’m not a daddy either.

That brings me to my next question: have you been on any dates and if so, what’s the weirdest or most awkward one you’ve been on? I once went out with this guy who ended up trying to recruit me for a pyramid scheme. Showed me an entire PowerPoint presentation and kept messaging me afterwards until I blocked him. Makes it easier to stay single.

Till next time, hyung!!

JK

JK,

Nope, I don’t think I like that. Jeongguk it is.

Wow, LA? I was right, you must be better at dancing than you let on. And just so you know: life isn’t a competition. You studying in LA, thousands of miles away from home, where people speak a different language and have a completely different culture, is an adventure just as much as me moving to Seoul. This wasn’t about who had it harder - and even that we don’t know, because there are different kinds of hardship.

And again: stop putting yourself down. I thank you for your compliments, but art is subjective and we can both be good at what we do. You don’t need to answer me, but is there a particular reason you think this way? Has anyone ever told you you’re not good enough or are you just extremely humble? Own your talent, Jeongguk. I wouldn’t lie to you.

Well, if we ever meet, you can recommend me a tattoo then.

I included more Holly. You’re welcome. Thank you for showing me Busan, looks like you live in a beautiful area. You do realise, though, that it’s early spring, so of course there won’t be any surfers? Show me more photos in summer and we’ll talk then.

We can be baby together. Not that you need to be either daddy or baby, but I’ve been told I am, so.

I have been on dates, yes, though not recently. I’m so sorry to hear about yours, but it did make me chuckle. Mine was also with a guy (women tend to be easier to date, in my experience). The date wasn’t great, we didn’t really match, yet at the end he told me he loved me and went in for a kiss. First date. Worst date.

Do you have a perfect date?

Take care, Jeongguk.

Yoongi

YG!

Ok, yeah, no, I see what you mean. Yoongi is a pretty name, it should be written out.

I don’t think I put myself down, I’m just realistic. I’ve been told I’ve had it easy and then there are people like you, who haven’t, and it makes me feel spoiled and guilty. And my edits… I’m not bad, but I could feel your passion and I don’t know if people can feel mine when they watch my videos. I do have a friend who tells me I should be more confident, but I know I can always do better. You know?

!! I will!

Ah, Holly has my heart. When I visit my parents next, I’ll take some pics of the family dog then. His name is Gureum and he’s a Maltese. My parents do live in Busan, but I don’t see them a lot these days. We get along well, it just happens sometimes that I get too caught up in other things to do more than call and message them. If we’re still talking by summer (I hope we will be!) I’ll show you that plenty of people don’t surf.

I’m not saying you’re lying over the baby thing, but your music implies you aren’t one… Do explain.

Oh god, I hate men. No, I don’t. Which makes it worse. If you mean if I’ve had a perfect date, the answer is no. If you’re asking what my perfect date would be, the answer is that I don’t know. As long as it’s with someone who makes me feel safe and comfortable and who makes me laugh, that’s all I care about. You?

Oh, actually, I found an old picture of Gureum! I’ll send that along instead. Love him, please, he’s a good boy.

You take care too, hyung!

JK

Hello again and oh god, never call me that again.

Thank you for calling my name pretty, I guess? That’s a new one.

Tell those people to piss off. What do they know about your life? And even if you’ve had an easier life than some, so what? You’re not spoiled, I can tell, and there’s no need to feel guilty for having what some consider a relatively simple life (I don’t know if that’s even the case). And as glad as I am that you could feel my passion in my songs, I could sense yours in your videos. Everyone can always do better, that doesn’t mean you can’t be proud of what you’re doing now.

Gureum is very cute, we should introduce our dogs to each other. Holly’s pretty chill, so I don’t see an issue on his end. You could make a video of the two of them playing together, I’d honestly pay for that. Two good boys together! And you don’t need to explain yourself to me about your parents; we all get busy sometimes, don’t worry.

Agust D is a persona, but he’s not Yoongi. Yoongi wears oversized sweaters and is kind of awkward and likes compliments, a soft, honey boy. God, this is embarrassing, I shouldn’t have used third person. Or said any of this at all, blame my friend who dictated all that to me; I apologise in advance. It does make me think, though: should we send each other pictures of ourselves? If not now, then in the future, but if you don’t want to at all, that’s fine too.

I feel you there, on all accounts. I do tend to prefer quiet dates, but if you’re with the right person, even the most awkward date can become a good one.

Don’t let people get you down.

Yoongi

Hyung!

Haha, I like how offended you are on my behalf. I do want to believe you and you make sense, but struggles are meant to make people stronger, right? Stronger and more interesting. I must sound silly to you lol… You help me a lot, hyung, because you make me think that all those things I thought were true for so long might not be.

Omg please bring Holly with you if you ever come to Busan! I’d make a thousand videos of the two of them! It could be a nice memory of your trip, or I could make one if I ever find my way to Seoul. Or both. I like capturing memories so I can look back on them later, because memories can change over time, become tainted, but images remain impartial. I have the memories already, but seeing the unbiased truth is important to me too.

I won’t lie, this is not at all what I expected of you… But it’s cute. I’m all up for sending pics, so I sent a few along already. One of my friends (the one I mentioned last time, he’s back in Busan for a short holiday) helped me pick some out because I couldn’t decide. If you don’t want to send any back yet then that’s ok, I don’t mind!

You know what, I’m very happy my original penpal dropped out.

JK

Hey.

Where to begin? I hope you know exactly how attractive you are, because holy shit, it would be a crime if you don’t. No, seriously, you’re hot and cute and screw my name being pretty, your face is way prettier than my name will ever be. Don’t be too disappointed when you see mine.

I’m glad I’m helping you, because I want you to see that whoever made you believe all that bullshit is wrong. Yes, struggles can make people stronger, but that doesn’t mean that those without are weak. And being interesting has nothing to do with any of that. The way you speak about capturing memories proves you’re plenty interesting.

Once again, I have to say that your friends sound rather toxic. No one should ever make you feel like you’re less, least of all if it’s based on their assumptions. Clearly, you do struggle, since your self-esteem could use some work. At least you’re starting to see that too and I’ll do my best to keep reminding you.

Oh, my collaboration song is nearly done! It’ll be out soon, so please keep an eye out for it. If you hate it, just don’t say anything.

I’m still not over how painfully attractive you are.

Yoongi

Hyuuuungggg

Nooooo, I’m not that good-looking at all and I don’t know what to say now… I’m very flattered, I didn’t think I’d get that kind of reaction, haha. Even less so from someone like you because you’re really pretty, hyung. Like, REALLY pretty. Cuddly. I’m far from disappointed, believe me, you’re very nice to look at.

Thank you… Your words mean a lot. I have been thinking about my friends the past few weeks and I’ve realised that you may be right. My friend Jimin - he helped me pick the photos - is different and he’s not part of the rest of my friend group, but I’ve been paying more attention to the others and they do put me down a lot. In subtle ways, but I’m noticing it now. I don’t think they take me very seriously.

It’s hard to cut them out, though… Not sure I even want to, because there’s a sense of loyalty, I guess, and the fear that they’ll hate me after. Which is stupid, because why should I care? But I do.

I’ve not seen it around yet, but I’m excited!! I’m sure I’ll love it!

Not nearly as attractive as you, hyung. I’d say I have a little crush on you now, but tbh, I already kinda did.

JK

Wow.

Erm. So. I don’t really know what to say? I don’t know if you’re joking about having a crush (after all, we have been writing letters for several weeks now, but we haven’t exchanged that many, really, and we haven’t met yet), but. Ah, I don’t know. Thank you? You seem like you’re easy to get a crush on in return, and not just because you’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen. You seem sweet.

I do think we could do with talking in person, though. If you want. Maybe we can exchange phone numbers? I’ve written mine at the bottom of the letter - feel free to ignore it. I know we’re technically supposed to keep all contact to letters, but who will check, right?

I completely understand why you’d be scared to cut off those friendships, because it’s not easy. But believe me when I say it feels good to get toxicity out of your life. You deserve friends who show they care about you and who build you up, not tear you down. So don’t feel guilty, Jeongguk. Choose yourself. Your relationship with yourself is the longest one and you should make sure it’s a happy and healthy one.

And if they do hate you after, then so be it. I know it takes time to reach that point, though, the point where you feel alright with all this, but you’ll get there. In the end, being loved for who you are is much better than being loved for who you aren’t. Or worse: not being loved at all.

The song is out this Friday, so I hope this letter reaches you on time.

Hey, you know what… It’s been a while since we asked each other questions. When is your birthday? Mine is the 9th of March. And we discussed music and touched on films when you mentioned Iron Man, but what artists do you listen to, what films/TV shows do you like, what books do you read?

Like I said, I write hiphop/rap. I listen to it too: Epik High, RM, Biggie, Eminem. I do listen to other genres too, and I have a great love for the piano. I started playing it when I was young and it's still special to me.

I don't actually watch that many TV shows these days, but I do love films. Parasite was a masterpiece (I'm a big fan of Bong Joon-ho's work anyway) and I like Cha Seungwon. Inception is amazing. Generally speaking, I'm not a big fan of horror. Documentaries can be interesting to me; I didn’t do too great back in school but I do like to learn.

And books: The Alchemist, Paulo Coelho. Short yet inspiring. I like psychological books right now, because I find it fascinating to learn about the human brain and therefore about myself. Almonds, by Sohn Wonpyong, is on my list of recommendations, and… Slam Dunk. (I used to play basketball.)

Do you think we can send presents?

Yoongi

Hyung…

IU. You worked with IU. You made a song with IU. IU!! Do you have any idea how big she is?? Of course you do, you worked with her and we already talked about this on the phone (your voice is very soothing, btw, I didn’t tell you that before). I’m so??? Oh wow. IU. I don’t think I’ll be over it any time soon and it’s such a great song too and you both sounded so good together, wow.

Thank you for all the advice you gave me too, it was nice to hear you tell me I’m valid, and my feelings are valid. I’m not ready to give up on them yet, but I think I can get there. So… thank you. They kind of are assholes, huh?

You had a point when you said my crush is based on the fact that I’m not used to kindness. Or… not enough. I’m not saying I couldn’t develop an actual crush on you, though, but you’re right, we don’t know each other very well yet.

Ok, so, my birthday is September 1st. One of my favourite artists is IU, but I also like Troye Sivan, Ariana Grande, Billie Eilish… I do like RM too, and Agust D. (Tell me more about the piano. Are you the one playing it in your songs?) I love Marvel and I do like horror. Train to Busan is good! Parasite goes without saying. I also like Titanic and Kimi no na wa, because I like romance stories. I like the idea of soulmates, of bells ringing when you meet The One. I don’t watch many TV shows either, but I do like some anime.

I don’t read too much, but I read ‘I Decided to Live as Me’ recently (written by Kim Soohyun) and that book struck a chord. I might have a look at the ones you mentioned. I’ll ask you more about basketball on the phone, because I feel like that’s something I need to hear in person. Sort of… Phone is still not really in person, is it?

The next question… We’ve talked about tattoos, but do you have any piercings or scars? I saw some earrings in your pics, I think. I’ve got two helixes and a few other earrings, a nose piercing (as you’ve seen) and as of a few weeks ago, I’ve had a piercing a little further south. But not fully south. Now I’m embarrassed I brought it up haha. Oh, and I have a scar on my cheekbone from when I fought a dog bigger than me as a child. Don’t ask. I knew no fear back then.

I hope you like the present I included. It’s nothing special, I know, but I really wanted to draw Holly after you spammed my phone with messages and pictures because he’s too cute and you clearly love him a lot.

I’m happy we can talk on the phone too, now, hyung.

JK

Kookie.

Thank you for the drawing, I've put it up in my studio. You draw well too, by the way, it actually looks like him. I sent you a present as well: The Little Prince. It reminds me of you a bit.

If you'd like, I could see if Jieun will sign something for you? And myself, since apparently I'm one of your favourite musicians (you're such a liar, you didn't even know who I was before I told you).

Okay, so you know how you messaged me about your friend? That's jealousy. I'd just like to reiterate that. If he's having trouble finding work, that sucks, but it's not your fault. Remember that. I know I already told you, but seeing it down on paper might drive the point home more.

You're a true romantic, aren't you? Although tragic romance seems to be your thing and that concerns me. I promise you that happy romance exists. (And yes, I do play the piano myself.)

Why do you seem like exactly the kind of person who would fight a giant dog? As for the southern piercing: bellybutton or nipple? Both would suit you. I have two helixes too, normal earrings, and a tongue piercing. Scars… I've got one from when I had a burst appendix and another from when I smashed my ear into the wall. It's best if you don't know the story, to be honest, but it freaked out my friend Hobi to no end.

Okay, this is a bit different. What are five things you have done or accomplished that you are proud of? They can be as big or as small as you’d like. Here are mine:

\- I moved to Seoul all on my own.  
\- I am successful in my job and have worked with some names I could have only ever dreamed of.  
\- I broke up with an emotionally abusive ex.  
\- I’ve learned to ask for help.  
\- I can honestly say I’m happy with who I am.

Stay strong.

Yoongi

Hyung,

Are you implying I’m a prince? Because I don’t mind that. I’ve started to read it, thank you.

Don’t ask her, that’d be embarrassing!! And I don’t need your signature, I have your letters. (I’m not a liar! What, I can’t genuinely love your work just because I’m new to it? Bad mentality, hyung, very bad. Besides, First Love? It’s at the top of my playlist for when I feel low, because the music is very calming to me and your voice even more so.)

I told him off. I just got home and I’m still shaking, but I told him off. I’ll probably tell you on the phone call tonight so this is moot, I just needed to write it down immediately. He kept going on and on about how he didn’t understand why I had been chosen for a recent project because it didn’t fit in with the rest of my portfolio, so I told him it’s not my fault they preferred my style, that I’m getting fed up with his negativity and that I still hope he’ll find a cool project to work on soon. He was pretty shocked.

Hey, I know not all romance needs to end in tragedy! But tragedy can bring out the worst or the best in people, that’s all. When it brings out the best and leads to leave, that’s special.

Hm, so I guess it’s time to book in an appointment for a bellybutton piercing then. Give me a moment to process you having a tongue piercing. That’s… pretty hot, ngl.

Hyung, I looked it up, and isn’t a burst appendix really dangerous??? And how does anyone ever smash their ear into the wall?? You’re like a walking disaster, please be more careful!

Ok, this is hard… I like yours, especially the last one, and I’m happy you got out of an abusive relationship (but sorry you were in one in the first place). I’ll do my best but don’t judge me!

× I survived studying abroad in LA  
× I speak a decent amount of English  
× I’m good at what I do (is that too arrogant?)  
× I stood up to my ‘friend’  
× I’m strong (physically)

I will ask you… three fears! And I’ll add mine:

× Microwaves  
× Lifts  
× Explosions/loud noises

JK

Kookie,

I’ve enclosed the signature. She found it endearing, don’t worry. First Love is immensely special to me, I’m glad it brings you comfort. That means a lot to me, so thank you.

Yes, I’ve already told you I’m proud of you, but I’m going to say it again, because I truly AM proud of you. And don’t worry, it’s normal to feel upset too, these things take some getting used to.

I guess you have a point. Sort of.

I’ve never had any complaints about the piercing, I’ll tell you that. And I’m sure you won’t get any about yours either. Nipple seems painful, but it’s sexy so it must have been worth it.

If you don’t fight animals bigger than you, I’ll do my best not to get hurt again.

Not judging at all, those are good and definitely not at all arrogant. I told you to be proud, didn’t I? Now when you say physically strong, how strong are we talking?

I understand explosions and even lifts, but why microwaves? You know what, I can’t wait for your letter, I’m going to text you after I’ve sent this because that’s a fear I’ve not heard before. Anyway, here are my fears:

\- Misunderstandings  
\- Fireworks  
\- Heights

My next question is very simple. I will be in Busan soon - in three weeks - because one of my friends is shooting a drama there and asked me to come see him last minute (he’s been travelling around a lot so I haven’t had much of a chance to see him). And I was wondering if you’d like to meet up? It’s fine if you don’t! Oh, and could you give me some tips on where to stay etc, because I’m completely lost.

I have a feeling I’ll know exactly when you receive this letter, because you’ll yell at me for writing this in a letter instead of telling you via phone. So I suppose I’ll hear from you soon.

Yoongi

Yoongi hyung,

I can’t believe you’re back home already… It’s quiet without you here. Kind of lonely, even. Thank you for all your presents and for letting me film you at times, I’m working on a little video now. It was our first meeting, how could I not want to document it? Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you were supposed to bring Holly, though! Next time?

I’m still thinking of your tongue piercing. I think the memory of it will haunt me forever (in the best way possible). No complaints from me either, you know how to use it well. I know I said it was hot, but I hadn’t expected it to be like that. Any of it: the way you touched me, the way you felt, how you actually traced every single one of my tattoos with your tongue. Ok, I should stop or I’ll get distracted and I’ve been distracted enough since you left. Just. Fuck, hyung, I still can’t believe we did all that.

I also miss your jokes and your subtle affection, your incessant need for holding hands which was the cutest thing and made me smile so much, your random bits of knowledge, your protectiveness when we met up with my friends. Thank you for being even more wonderful in person.

You know how I said I just want to feel safe and comfortable with someone? I think that someone is you. I’ve never felt this at ease with someone before and please tell me if I’m moving too fast, but you did tell me you don’t like to do casual so I do think you want more. I hope you do. I’ll obviously accept it if you don’t!!

I can’t wait to see you again, as friends or as something else.

Jeongguk

My little prince,

We’ve been neglecting these letters, haven’t we? We’ve been talking on the phone and texting so much that there’s been no point to sending these (although your last one still distracts me whenever I read it).

I’m sending you this as the last one, with a birthday present. Surprise? Don’t worry about paying me back for the train tickets, and I’ve made sure you can bring Gureum if possible. I’ll be there to pick you up from the station and you can stay with me. I have a big bed, but I can take the settee instead if you want (judging from our phone calls, you won’t want to).

I’m incredibly glad we became penpals and that we moved beyond letters. You’re my favourite person, my sweet, beautiful boyfriend with the biggest heart and I’m the luckiest person alive because you agreed to be with me. Your body is a sin, your face is a gift, and I can’t wait to touch you again, to kiss you, to taste you, to hold you in my arms and treat you the way you deserve to be treated.

I can’t begin to explain how proud I am of how much you’ve grown since we first started writing each other. Your increasing confidence, your strength (not just physical, though I do appreciate that a lot too) and your warmth are only a few of the things I love about you. Thank you. For everything.

I love you.

Yoongi

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope it's also enjoyable to read!
> 
> Also, feel free to come find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sea_thehorizon). 💜


End file.
